TOTALMENTE DEPENDIENTE
by Kara Sempai
Summary: ¿qué se siente ser completamente dependiente de tu "rival"? Alerta de Yaoi: NaruSasu ¡si esto no te gusta no entres!
1. En casa, el primer dia

N/a- inspirado totalmente en el Doujinshi NaruSasu Time Line Linea De Tiempo. SIN INTENCIÓN DE PLAGIO ALGUNO Y DICHO DOUJINSHI PERTENECE TOTALMENTE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES

YO SOLO UTILIZO INFORMACIÓN RECOPILADA DESDE ALLÍ PARA CREAR ESTE FANFIC PARA EL LECTOR/A QUE GUSTE DEL GÉNERO Y LA PAREJA

¡A LEER!

TOTALMENTE DEPENDIENTE (NaruSasu)

CAPITULO 1 "EN CASA, EL PRIMER DÍA"

*Esto es totalmente aburrido* Pensó Naruto con la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos, sentado frente a Sasuke, el cual tenia sus manos apoyadas también en la mesa al igual que el rubio, pero claro ¿cómo podría saberlo si no puede sentir absolutamente nada? De hecho: había perdido el sentido del tacto, la vista y el gusto por completo, seguramente también el olfato, ya que solo contaba con su sentido del oido y el habla, era todo lo que le quedaba ¿y por qué? Pues por forzar demasiado sus poderes y querer hacerse "el señor yo soy mejor que tú Naruto"

Y así terminó...en casa del rubio...ya que por desisión de Kakashi, Naruto tendría que cuidarlo hasta que se recuperase, el peli-plateado puso como excusa que "Sakura no puede llevar chicos a su casa y esto servirá para que se lleven mucho mejor, así me causaran menos problemas en las misiones"

Pero el pelinegro no se fiba para nada de tener que estar al cuidado del Uzumaki, además esto era infinitamente humillante ¡mira que te tengan que cuidar como si fueses un bebé por que no puedes hacer nada solo! Definitivamente nunca jamas forzaria otra vez sus poderes, ahora por eso su venganza se había retardado mucho más de lo esperado, pues hasta que no pudiera ser él de nuevo entonces no podría abandonar esa estúpida aldea e irse a entrenar en alguna otra parte.

Dejando esto de lado. Todo a su alrededor era obscuro o al menos así lo sentía, era dificil poder escuchar claramente con todo el ruido, pero para su suerte Naruto tenía voz de megafono y hasta un sordo podría escucharla con toda claridad. Agradecía internamente que no estaría afuera de nuevo, casi se desesperó cuando perdió la pista de las pisadas de Naruto y ya no lo había escuchado más. Volviendo al presente...

-...Naruto

-...

-Naruto

-...-*me pregunto que broma podré hacerle* pensó el chico mirando al otro, que se empezaba a sentir inquieto

-..¿Naruto?- okey esto está mal ¿acaso ese bastardo lo dejó solo en su casa y se fué por ahí abandonandolo a su suerte?

-...-*no, si le pinto la cara de nuevo no sería gracioso, ni siquiera se dió cuenta de todo lo que le hice y no me diverti nada* Él solo pensaba en como divertirse con la situación y no notaba que el otro le llamaba insistentemente

-..¿Na...Naruto?- ¡rayos! el dobe si lo dejó solo ¿y ahora que demonios hacía? ¿esperar a que se le ocurriera volver? ¿a que se acordara de que estaba allí y le tuviera un poco de piedad como para regresar?

-...-*diablos no se me ocurre nada que hacerle al teme*

-...usuratonkachi...-estaba tan enojado en este momento, cuando al rubio se le ocurriera aparecer ¡lo mataria!- ¿en donde te metiste?- suspiró resignado, pues ya que

-¿hm..?- Naruto acaba de aterrizar en la tierra otra vez- ah ¿Sasuke?

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACIAS QUE NO ME CONTESTABAS UZURATONKACHI? ¿A DONDE TE FUISTE DOBE?- ¡baka! ¿cómo se atrevía a olvidarse de su existencia?

-¿eh? ¿qué? no me fui de aquí teme- dijo con tranquilidad

A Sasuke le empezó a hervir la sangre y un aura negra se formó a su alrededor. El rubio retrocedió y cayó del a silla, el pelinegro trató de levantarse, pero al no tener sentido del tacto no sabía si estaba sentado o recostado o parado o si estaba recargado en algo, ni siquiera sentía las heridas y raspones que se había hecho durante el día

-te tengo- habló con tranquilidad al sujetar el cuerpo del otro

-¿qué?- no entendía nada

-casi te caes teme- le sonrió, aunque el Uchiha no lo vió

-bien, dejame ya dobe, estoy bien- solo sabía que Naruto estaba cerca por el sonido de su voz

-pero si ya te deje, estas sentado junto a mi teme- mintió, esto le resultaba un poco divertido

-ah..¿en serio? No me dí cuenta- bueno, no sentía nada, pero...- Naruto

-¿si?

-No puedo mover mi cuerpo- dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto

-oh ya veo, pues no veo que pueda ser- ¡Sasuke se la creyó! ¡increible! y claro que no tenía idea de que el rubio lo estaba abrazando cariñosamente en ese momento

Que pena que Sasuke tampoco sintiera los besitos de amontón que el rubio le estaba dando en toda la cara. Ya pasado un tiempo y que Sasuke no escuchara la voz de Naruto volvió a preocuparse, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba allí

-o..oye Naruto

-¿qué pasa teme?- preguntó mientras lo acurrucaba en sus brazos

-¿qué haces? ¿por qué no me hablas?

-creía que te gustaba el silencio- dijo Naruto un poco confundido

-s..si pero cuando estamos con mucha gente, cuando estoy en casa...o bueno tu casa, preferiria un poco de ruido

-¿enciendo el televisor?

-mejor habla y ya

-de acuerdo ¿de que quieres hablar?- preguntó mientras dejaba en paz al pobrecito, lo sentó en la pila de revistas y este se quedó quietecito ahí

-de lo que sea- suspiró un poco aliviado

-bueno...mmm...¿qué te dijeron los doctores?

¿En serio? ¿de eso hablaria? ¡estúpido él por pedirle que hablara!

-dijeron que mi condición duraría al menos unos tres meses, ya que me forze demasiado- su expresión decía que esto lo deprimia más que molestarlo

-que mal- ahora fue su turno de suspirar- yo sé que no te gusta para nada el hecho de depender de los cuidados de alguién más, y peor todavía si ese alguién soy yo ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes; haré todo lo posible para no molestarte teme jeje- sus palabras eran completamente sinceras

Ahora Sasuke se sentía mal, el rubio se estaba esforzando mucho por ser buen compañero con él, y solo le agradecía insultandolo y despreciando sus actos de amabilidad ¿por qué se sentía así estando cerca de Naruto nada más?

-Sasuke

-¿mmm...?

-no lo ves pero ya es tarde, y sé que tampoco lo hueles pero ambos apestamos y tenemos que darnos un baño ¿entiendes?

-no tengo 5 años Naruto- dijo molesto

-de acuerdo, entonces deja que te lleve al baño- habló con naturalidad y se acercó al teme para levantarlo

...

-que humillante es esto- susurró Sasuke al saber que el otro iba a limpiarlo como si de un niño se tratase, tendría que reconsiderar eso de ser un niño de 5 años

-oh vamos Sasuke, tú ya me has visto desnudo, no es cosa del otro mundo- en estos precisos instantes le estaba quitando los pantalones, la parte de abajo era todo lo que faltaba

-no me siento cómodo con esto Naruto- la pura verdad, estaba muy incómodo con que el rubio viera y tocara su cuerpo

-solo te daré un baño, no es como si alguién se fuera a enterar de que hice esto

-claro que no

-¿entonces?

Bufó molesto, y lo dejó continuar. Naruto le quitó los boxers a Sasuke y lo condujo hacía el baño, se metió a la ducha con él y empezó a jabonar su cuerpo, ya que el pecho era lo primero que tenía cerca empezó por ahí, pasaba el jabón con suavidad por el abdomen, Sasuke se mantenía inexpresivo debido a que no sentía nada

-¿Naruto que haces?- temía que el rubio le hiciera algo malo

-solo estoy enjabonandote teme

-no te quedes callado tanto tiempo- le regaño

-si mamá- dijo burlonamente

-¡baka!- le dió un golpe en el rostro, su voz estaba tan cerca que era imposible haberle errado

-itai...eso dolió- se sobo un poco la cara y siguió lavando el cuerpo de Sasuke. De alguna manera, sentía que no sería correcto lavarlo en "esa" parte sin decirle o avisarle lo que haría- ne Sasuke

-¿qué?

-ya terminé de lavarte de la parte de arriba y las piernas...solo me falta...-no hubo necesidad de decir más; Sasuke entendió y Naruto lo notó por el bruto sonrojo que tenía en la cara

-ah..yo...eh..-¡que verguenza! ¿cómo podría darle permiso para que lo hiciera?

-nadie lo sabrá jamas y me detendré cuando tú me digas- la voz de Naruto sonaba un poco seria, eso lo hizo entrar en confianza y con la cara totalmente roja asintió para dejarlo seguir

Naruto tomó un poco de jabón en sus manos y empezó a pasarla por el miembro del Uchiha, Sasuke "miraba" para arriba contando mentalmente los segundos para detener al rubio aunque no tuviera idea de que hacia ahora. De cierta forma podemos decir que Naruto estaba masturbando al azabache, ya que su mano apretujaba el miembro con el jabón para limpiarlo y la otra le lavaba los testiculos con suavidad, ya cuando vió que estaba listo enjuago al chico de pies a cabeza, y eso le faltaba, la cabeza

-ya está, Sasuke por favor haz la cabeza hacia atras para que pueda lavarte el cabello- pidió en tono tranquilo mientras el otro obedecía, ya no podía sentirse más que humillado

...

El hijo del yondaime estaba algo mojado, bueno muy mojado, en algunas partes de su cuerpo, cargaba a Sasuke al estilo princesa hacia el futón que tenía en casa para él y lo recostó, lo cubrió con las sabanas y se aseguró de que no fuera a pasarle nada mientras durmiera allí

-dime si necesitas algo ¿tienes sed o hambre?- preguntó casi en susurros, sentado junto al Uchiha

-no gracias, estoy bien- dijo imitando el tono de voz de su amigo, se sentía un poco raro pero agradecía que Naruto se tomara tantas molestias por él

-de acuerdo, en ese caso me ire a bañar, vuelo en un rato

Cuando Naruto se fue dejando solo a Sasuke, este se puso a pensar un poco. Todo lo que estaba haciendo el rubio algun día tendría que pagarselo de algun modo *y por si eso no fuera poco; siento como florece más ese sentimiento extraño que le he tenido a Naruto desde que nos besamos por accidente* Con ello en mente se quedo dormido...

N/a- ¿os a gustado? eh de aclarar que no me apegue al doujinshi por que ya dije NO ES PLAGIO NI NADA PARECIDO oky espero que los demás caps les gusten n.n


	2. Segundo día, de vuelta afuera

Las provisiones en casa de Naruto se acabarian muy pronto, y es que siempre tenía lo justo y necesario por que solo era él en casa, pero ahora tenía un huesped/bebé del cual hacerse cargo, lastimosamente este chico no comía ramen como él, así que tendría que improvisar y comprar algo más variado, todo lo que sabía era que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho el arroz, la pasta y los tomates (información cortesía de Sakura y el fan club de locas de Sasuke Uchiha) Tenía algo de dinero a la mano así no era problema

-buenos días Sasuke- mientras se terminaba de vestir, pudo ver como el otro abría los ojos y se los refregaba para tratar de ver, sin exito- oye tengo que irme a comprar algunos viveres, pero regresaré pronto...

-¿planeabas dejarme aquí? olvidalo

-teme ¿acaso quieres que tome tu mano en medio de todos y te lleve hasta la tienda?- ¡claro que no quería eso! ¡por dios estamos hablando del orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha!

-no, pero iré de todos modos- *claro que quiero*

Naruto suspiró y Sasuke sonrió de forma "gané"

-muy bien, intenta vestirte solo en lo que yo busco algo- se le ocurrió una idea, no tan brillante, pero algo era algo

-¡te dije que no me trataras como niño chiquito!- exclamó sonrojado mientras trataba de buscar su ropa con ambas manos- ¡maldición! -Naruto río- ¡no te rías idiota!

...

Ya en la calle, el Uchiha menor podía seguir perfectamente los pasos de Naruto a pesar del barullo de toda la gentuza a su alrededor y todo grácias a la gran idea de Naruto; atarse un cascabel al tobillo y así el azabache solo tendría que concentrarse en ese sonido y seguirlo, cuando el sonido parara, él también lo haría.

Naruto ignoraba la presencia de Sasuke detrás suya, así como el azabache le seguía en silencio como si de su propia sombra se tratase. No tardó nada en darse cuenta que todos los miraban raro, pero más raro de lo normal, pues el Uchiha seguía sus pasos al pie de la letra y el sonido del cascabel llamaba la atención, pero no se pondría a explicarle a todo el mundo que era el nuevo niñero del tonto made in Uchiha así que simplemente los ignoró

(POV NARUTO)

*A ver, ya compre para preparar ramen instantaneo y en casa tengo muchos más, tengo la pasta y el arroz, solo me faltan los tomates. Hay Sasuke lo que hago por ti, será mejor que me lo agradezcas dattebayo.

con un par de bolsas a la mano siguió caminando hasta hallar la verduleria de donde Kakashi-sensei le compraba algunas para que comiera un poco más sano.

-oh disculpe

-¿si jovencito?- la anciana vendedora le regaló una sonrisa

-¿cuanto por los tomates?

(FIN POV NARUTO)

(POV SASUKE)

*¿tomates? ¿desde cuando a Naruto le gustan los tomates? oh será que... -sonrojo- ¿los compra por mi? uzuratonkachi estúpido... -sonrisa- cada vez me haces sentir más raro dobe*

(FIN POV SASUKE)

-¡SASUKE-KUN!- el grito solo podía pertenecer a...

-hola Sakura- saludo secamente, pues ni sabía donde estaba la chica pelirosa

-¿ya te encuentras un poco mejor?- sonaba preocupada, o que sé yo

-no, pero Naruto...

-ya está Sasuke vamonos- interrumpió el rubio pero recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza- ¡ITAI!

Sasuke se sobresaltó por el grito- ¿Naruto?- preguntó al no escuchar nada por unos segundos

-hay eso me dolió Sakura-chan ¿por qué...?

-¡más te vale no hacerle nada malo a Sasuke-kun! idiota- se preparó para volverle a pegar

-Sakura por favor no lo golpees- no habia que tener ojos para saber que un segundo golpe era seguro

-¿eh? oh si Sasuke-kun- sonrisa de idiota- que te mejores

-...

-...

-¿ya se fué?

-sip

~silencio de muerte~

-bueno vámonos 'ttebayo

-si

El camino era aburrido, ya que Naruto se encontraba unos pasos adelante del azabache con tal de que este lo siguiera, al pelinegro aunque sea le gustaria ayudar con las compras pero ni eso podía hacer por Naruto. Nuevamente se sentía mal.

Dejó de escuchar el cascabel y se alarmó

-*hay no ¿y ahora que?*

Naruto se volteó y se dió cuenta de la desesperación del otro, sonrió para si y movió un poco su pie para que sonara el cascabel, Sasuke suspiró aliviado.

...

Luego de llegar a casa nuevamente, Naruto dejó a sasuke sentado cerca del televisor encendido en los canales de música, mientras eso él se encargaría de preparar el almuerzo. Nunca fué alguién que cocinara mucho pero tampoco para decir que era totalmente inutil ¡a pesar de lo que crean el no vivió toda su niñes de ramen! aparte de eso.. cualquiera medianamente decente en la cocina sabría preparar una simple ensalada de tomates. Con cuidado cortaba las hortalizas rojas en pequeños cubos y los vertía en un pote para poder condimentarlos, sal y pimienta, nada extravagante. Se preparó su ramen instantaneo y se dirigió a la mesa para servir los platos

-Sasuke el almuerzo ya está listo- dijo llamando su atención

-¿que parte de "no siento gusto a nada" es la que no entiendes dobe?- preguntó molesto mirando hacia donde creia que el rubio estaba

-vamos no seas así, aunque no sientas el gusto, tu cuerpo precisa alimentos o morirá- dijo tratando de convencerlo mientras lo sentaba en la pila de revistas junto a la mesa

-hmpt- fué toda su respuesta

Naruto sonrió victorioso mientras tomaba un poco de la ensalada con una cuchara y la acercaba a la boca de su amigo

-a ver di "ahh"

Con una vena en la frente creciento y su ira aumentando el otro abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, recibió la comida y se dispuso a masticarla, pero que asco, no le sabía a absolutamente nada y lo peor de todo es que quería llorar ¡todo menos los tomates! ¿por que no le volvía aunque sea el sentido del gusto?

Al parecer sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, sentía algo ¿salado? ¡si, salado y frío! ¡era ensalada de tomates!

-¡NARUTO!- el mencionado pego un brinco en su silla

-¿QUÉ? ¿estas bien Sasuke-teme?- se preocupo un poco

-puedo sentir el gusto de la comida- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿de verdad?- en realidad no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, en realidad no cocinaba casi nunca, ni siquiera una mísera ensalada

-por favor ¿podrías darme más?- preguntó sonriendo, estaba feliz de estar regresando a la normalidad, y ademas de eso ¡tomates!

-s..si- una temblorosa mano de Naruto tomó más de la dichosa ensalada y alimentaba a Sasuke en silencio, vaya que le gustaban esas hortalizas

N/a- eso es todo por este cap y os esperare en el siguiente n.n


	3. ¿SIRVIENTE O NIÑERO? PRIMERA SEMANA

CAPITULO 3 "¿SIRVIENTE O NIÑERO? PRIMERA SEMANA"

Días más tarde, en los que Naruto y Sasuke ya se habían hecho a la idea de como tendrían que hacerle para que la situación funcionase, todo marchaba excelentemente bien, por demás está decir que el pelinegro se encontraba bastante aliviado de que, al menos, uno de sus sentidos regresara. No solo eso, sino que ademas del gusto, un poco de su tacto había regresado, puesto que una mañana Naruto despertó por escuchar unos quejidos de dolor por parte de Sasuke que se encontraba en el futón a su lado. Y los quejidos no estaban de más pues el Uchiha tenía un palillo enterrandose la punta en su brazo.

No tenemos que aclarar que Naruto se levantó de un salto y rápidamente desinfectó y trató la herida del confundido pero tranquilo azabache

...

En su ausencia de sonidos y ronquidos u cualquier cosa, Sasuke solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que Naruto ya no estaba en la habitación *maldición* bufó con fastidio mal contenido, puesto que precisaba de la ayuda ajena para poder vestirse y levantarse, lavarse y etcetera. Largó un suspiro y sin más que hacer se quedó allí en su sitio procurando no moverse, tan solo escuchaba a las aves cantar algo cerca, por lo que supuso que la ventana de la habitación estaría abierta, realmente le molestaba estar esperando pero incluso más le molestaba el hecho de que su cuidador se tardase tando en ir por él, el mal sabor de la saliva amarga no le gustaba y...¡ESPEREN! ¿POR QUÉ DIANTRES LE MOLESTABA QUE NARUTO NO FUESE A ATENDERLO? ¡diablos! ya hasta parecia novia colegiala o algo peor.

Dejando de lado que ya estaba aceptando lentamente los sentimientos por el rubio, un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su pálido rostro al recordar un pequeño gemido que se le escapó cuando Naruto lo baño por segunda vez, ya que algo de su tacto había regresado tenuemente las tortuosas y deliciosas caricias proporcionadas sin querer por el rubio habían hecho que comenzara a excitarse, grácias a kamisama que el jinchuriki era demasiado estúpido o despistado para darse cuenta, hecho que quedo bien presente cuando le pregunto si lo había lastimado y si algo le había dolido

-buenos días Sasuke-teme -la voz del otro lo regresó a la realidad

-bu...buenos días- a pesar de no sentirlo, el sonrojo ardiente permanecía en su cara, confundiendo al de orbes azules

-mmh.. vaya no tienes fiebre pero estas algo caliente, será mejor que te dé agua o alguna cosa fresca- dijo bastante muy cerca del azabache

Sasuke por su parte dió un pequeño brinco en el futón ¡maldito sea Naruto y la hora en que decidió ser tan silencioso! Acto seguido fué ayudado a alistarse y llevado a desayunar, tenía que admitir que...Naruto era bastante bueno en lo que a cocina se refiere; aunque a su parecer cualquier persona que hiciera una buena ensalada de tomates, era perfecta. Debido a que Naruto sabía muy poco respecto a los gustos personales de Sasuke, tuvo que preguntarle en más de una ocación que gustaría de comer o que acostumbraba desayunar, pero ante la negativa de Sasuke de contestar no tuvo de otra que preguntarle a Sakura o Ino. Lo que pasaba es que el menor de los Uchiha ya no quería ser mas molestia para el rubio y simplemente le contestaba que cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando un día Naruto le ofreció un platillo de onigiris y bolitas de arroz para desayunar ¿cómo se había enterado que eso desayunaba en las mañanas? Nunca se enteró.

En esta ocasión, el jinchuriki tuvo el detalle de hacer una típica ensalada de frutas y unos vasos de fresca leche para el desayuno.

-ya que estabas con calor creí que sería mejor este tipo de desayuno ¿no crees?- preguntó inocentemente mientras ayudaba a comer a su amigo. Al que le apareció de nuevo ese gran sonrojo que el rubio olímpicamente ignoro- aparte de eso- musitó mirando hacia la ventana abierta el sol brillante y el cielo celeste y hermoso, algunas aves parar cantarinas- en esta época del año ya es tiempo de andar más ligeros y esas cosas por que siempre hace calor

-hm- fué todo lo que recibió de respuesta, pues su amigo aún comía la ensalada de frutas

El ojiazul desayunaba a la vez que ayudaba a hacer lo mismo a su amigo pelinegro, aún con el recuerdo en mente de cuando lo abrazo por impulso y no evitó besarlo en todo su dulce rostro, se avergonzó un poco por su comportamiento

-Oe Naruto -el quedo susurro del Uchiha llamó su atención

-¿si? ¿te has quedado con hambre?- preguntó al ver la expresión extraña del otro

-n..no..yo solo queria decirte que...-tutibeaba, pero debía decirlo de una vez o se arrepentiria después- yo quería agradecerte por cuidarme- un leve tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas mientras hablaba- sé muy bien que te pudiste haber negado y dejar que Kakashi-sensei se encargara o que me dejara al cuidado del hospital, también pude haber termiando con Sakura o alguién más fastidioso. Pero tú aceptaste recibirme en tu casa y cuidarme hasta que mejorara por completo, por eso...yo...grácias- rojo hasta las orejas, quedó con la vista dirigida hacía donde le escuchó a Naruto hablar por última vez

El rubio sonrió contento *que lindo eres sonrojado Sasuke*- no tienes por que agradecerme, si bien sé, que ni tú ni Sakura-chan harían algo así por mi; yo hare todo por ustedes dos dattebayo, así que no te preocupes- sonrió alegremente sin darse cuenta que sus palabras hicieron que el otro se sintiera triste y algo culpable

*es verdad* Fué todo lo que pudo pensar en ese momento, Naruto siguió hablando

-yo los quiero mucho y no me gustaría nunca verles sufrir a ninguno, inclusive si debo sacrificar mi vida como coste por su felicidad y paz lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces ¡de veras! siempre estaré cuando me necesiten- una enorme y hermosa sonrisa zurcó sus labios, al tiempo que alzaba un pulgar aún sabiendo que el otro no podía verlo- ¿oh? ¿Sasuke?

El susodicho estaba con la mirada gacha, unas pequeñas lágrimitas bajaron por sus mejillas debido a las palabras de su amigo, que inconcientemente lo habían hecho recordar todas las veces que lo había maltratado y despreciado, incluso recordó las veces en que Sakura también lo había hecho, aquello lo hizo fruncir un poco el ceño

-yo no quise decir algo indebido- susurró Naruto al ver mejor a Sasuke- lo siento...

-no te preocupes- sonrió aunque las lágrimas estaban presentes todavía- es que...no nada..olvidalo

-de acuerdo- contestó confundido- hoy es el último día libre así que debo ir con Kakashi-sensei a que me diga para tipo de misión debo prepararme ¿vienes conmigo?

-no iba a quedarme aquí solo de ninguna forma- enarcó una ceja y el otro asintió

...

Naruto se aseguró de atar correctamente el cascabel a su tobillo para que este no se cortase o se cayese cuando caminara, luego del desayuno y que ayudara a Sasuke, ambos partieron camino hacía la tienda de dangos donde el rubio y su pelichicle compañera habían sido citados por su maestro.

Como ya se lo esperaba, al llegar, Sakura se prendió de Sasuke y este estaba un poco incómodo, ya que no tenía como pedirle a Naruto que se la quitara de encima sin que su prepotente orgullo se interpusiera en su camino.

-Sasuke-kun ¿ya has mejorado?- preguntó cerca de su oido, estaba molesto ¿trataba se insinuarsele o algo parecido?

-si Sakura ¿podrías apartarte?- sugirió o mas bien ordenó, y la chica accedió de mala gana

-ya le regresó su sentido del gusto y algo del tacto- acotó Naruto mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa, sonrisa que la peli rosada imitó feliz

-¡que bueno! ¡eso quiere decir que pronto mejoraras por completo!- exclamó

-si dattebayo- apoyo el comentario de su amiga

-hmpt- solo eso salió de sus labios

-valla esas son grandes noticias, y eso que solo ha pasado una semana desde el incidente- dijo Hatake apareciendo detras de ellos

-Kakashi-sensei llegas tarde- le reprendieron el rubio y la muchacha

-si, es que estaba perdido en las maravillas de los libros- dijo el hombre peli plateado

-¡MENTIROSO!- gritaron al unisonó ambos ninjas con clara molestia, Sasuke se mantuvo al margen

-la misión que tendremos mañana será de tipo A así que los necesito bien preparados Sakura, Naruto- les miró con cierta seriedad ignorando lo antes dicho por ellos

Naruto se emocionó- ¡que bien! tipo A esto será grandioso dattebayo- sonrió feliz ¡al fin un desafio digno del futuro hokage!

-¿de que se trata la misión Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Sakura un poco preocupada

-hay unos ninjas desertores que buscan asesinar al señor feudal de una aldea cercana a la Aldea De La Arena, tendremos que vigilarlo todo por que es una aldea formada recientemente, ni siquiera tiene nombre y es muy peligrosa por que está llena de asesinos a sueldo, y antes de que pregunten por qué nos tocó; fué por que ni siquiera los ANBU estaban desocupados para atenderla, últimamente las misiones del tipo A nos han llovido y con la creciente deuda debemos aceptarlas todas sin ningun reproche de cualquier tipo ¿quedo claro?

-HAI- ambos alumnos respondieron parandose firmes ante su sensei

-oh y con respecto a Sasuke

El aludido alzó la cabeza

-...me temo que tendrás que dejarlo a cargo de alguién más mientras no estamos, Naruto..- terminó de sentenciar Hatake

N/a- ah este cap a sido el más largo, aunque planeo dejarlos así de todos modos, ojala y les guste este fanfic tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo, bueno sus comentarios me animarian a seguirlo escribiendo, os espero la proxima Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD ¿mpreg? veo ke hago


	4. CAPITULO 4 MISIÓN TIPO A NO TE VAYAS

La misión que tenían seria por demás tediosa y dificil, aunque el rubio estaba contento por ello tenía presente que era peligroso si el miembro, a su pesar, más fuerte del equipo de los tres gennin no iba a la misión, ya que el sharingan de un autentico Uchiha serviría mucho más que el de su maestro, el cual todavía no sabía de donde había sacado. Kakashi había dicho que al anochecer tenían que partir para no ser descubiertos por nadie mientras llegaban en secreto a la aldea, y unos señuelos los distraian al amanecer a los renegados para que nadie saliese herido.

Por ello Naruto y Sakura tenían el día para prepararse.

(POV SASUKE)

Bien, eh de admitir que me siento un poco excluido, pero es natural. Con mi condición es lo más lógico que no valla, y no es por ser arrogante pero sin mi no podrán con esa misión. Me preocupa que Naruto valla, siendo el uzuratonkachi que es algo saldrá mal, lo sé

Y no quiero que me traten como mascota al dejarme de un lado en otro para que otros se hagan cargo de mi. Correción: no quiero que otro que no sea Naruto se encargue de mí

Intente hacerle quedar pero es tan terco y necio que dice que no tiene miedo y que es más fuerte que yó y blah blah blah, no me deja hablar y no quiere ni escuchar en quedarse, está decidido a ir a la misión y nada puedo hacer para detenerlo.

Escuche durante la mañana como venían las dos fastidiosas (Sakura e Ino) a invitarnos a almorzar con ellas y los demás, yo sé muy bien que invitaron a Naruto más por obligación que por otra cosa... detesto a las personas falsas. Pero en estos momentos, nos estamos dirigiendo hacia alla.

Sigo bien concentrado en el sonido del odioso cascabel hasta que en un momento no lo escucho más, por ende intuyo, que ya llegamos

(FIN POV SASUKE)

Naruto conduce a Sasuke hasta una silla y lo ayuda a sentarse, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de sus demás compañeros. Ignorando esto, Sasuke se mantiene en su habitual silencio mientras todos los demas saludan a Naruto y este les devuelve el saludo, algunos preguntan por la condición de él así que el rubio les tiene que explicar todo.

-al menos puedes comer, que alivio por tí- comentó chouji mientras devoraba unas costillitas

-chouji, no se trata de eso- suspiró shikamaru, su amigo solo pensaba en comida a veces- bueno, pero mientras no se extienda más de lo que debe supongo que su estado mejorara pronto- se dirigió al azabache que simplemente asintió, por que repito; no tiene idea de donde estan los demás, solo puede darse una idea por las voces.

Naruto charlaba con sus compañeros mientras esperaba que le trajeran su pedido; ramen para él, arroz para el Uchiha. Este último se encontraba sentado junto al rubio escuchando las conversaciones, tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en ninguna parte, bueno en la pared pero el no lo sabía. Las chicas del grupo estaban sentadas del otro lado de él hablandole y dandole ánimos, diciendo que pronto estaría bien, sintiendo lástima de él, los demás andaban en su mundo o charlando de trivialidades con Naruto u entre ellos, el rubio reía, y podía escuchar claramente la voz de Hinata del otro lado del rubio, timidamente diciendole cosas que a los oidos de cualquiera sonarian tiernas, por alguna razón le hacía sentir un poco incomodo que Hinata, la persona más inofensiva del universo dicho, estuviera al lado de su mejor amigo hablando amenamente con él.

Rato después todos mientras comian a gusto seguían charlando, el azabache permanecía en silencio, y mientras escuchaba como Ino y Sakura se peleaban entre sí para darle de comer, Naruto tomo un vaso y lo acercó a la boca del azabache, Sasuke, al sentir el chakra del rubio demasiado cerca se sintió un poco tranquilo

-¿tienes sed Sasuke?- preguntó el rubio con tono natural, el chico asintió

Eh ignorando que todos tenían su mirada en ambos, Sasuke aceptó la ayuda ni siquiera le importaba que nos otros genin los estuvieran viendo, ademas el ni siquiera podia verlos así que... levantó un poco su mano para tocar el vaso y ayudar a Naruto a darle de beber, el rubio mientras terminaba de masticar un pedazo de carne de puerco que habia en su ramen, le ayudaba sosteniendo el vaso con una mano mientras que él apenas si sostenia la parte de abajo del vaso y bebía con cuidado para no ahogarse ni mojarse. Una vez que termino de beberlo Naruto quitó el vaso y lo dejó nuevamente en la mesa

-era jugo- dijo Naruto al ver como Sasuke relamia de sus labios el líquido recién ingerido- abre la boca

Sasuke, que ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, acató la orden con simplesa y un segundo después sintió como esta era llenada con arroz. Masticaba con tranquilidad pues el jinchuriki le tenia bastante paciencia para estas cosas

-nunca creí verlo tan...- Shikamaru no completó su frase

-¿vulnerable y debil?- preguntó el dueño de Akamaru mirando la escena que en su vida creyó que vería

-...si, eso- dijo Shikamaru a lo acotado por Kiba

Los demas asintieron inconcientemente por el comentario inclusive Chouji habia dejado de comer para ver algo que todavía no creía que estaba pasando; el orgulloso y prepotente Sasuke Uchiha el más joven de todo su clan estaba siendo atendido por su supuesto rival Naruto Uzumaki /persona que Sasuke aparentemente no soportaba/ y estaba obedeciendo a todo lo que el rubio le decía que hiciera, jamas nadie pensó que una cosa así pasaría, las chicas dejaron de pelear para mirar boquiabiertas como su adorado e idolatrado Sasuke-kun era tratado como bebé por el Uzumaki, Hinata por otra parte miraba algo sonrojada y enternecida lo que sucedía

-ya, grácias- dijo secamente el Uchiha al terminar de tragar su último bocado, sentía el incómodo silencio que de repente se había formado, supuso que tenía que ver con él

-bien dattebayo- dijo el rubio para terminar de beberse el caldo de su ramen- ¿mh? -levantó la mirada- ¿qué pasa 'ttebayo por qué tan callados? -miró anonadado al resto que rápidamente siguió con lo suyo intentando olvidar la escena 'gay' que habían presenciado, no que fueran homofóbicos pero era un poquis extraño que se comportaran así sin pudor alguno, aunque sabiendo lo despistado que era Naruto y lo indiferente que era Sasuke seguramente ni les habría importado en lo absoluto.

Ya cuando se hubo relajado el ambiente y todo estuviera bien entre ellos, se quedaron un poco más, a Naruto se le ocurrio la brillante idea de mostrarle a todos su travesura hacía el ahora indefenso Uchiha

-entonces yo le sujete el cabello y le dibujé en la cara marcas como las mias, incluso sople en su rostro y se quedo quieto- sus demás compañeros escuchaban entre divertidos e incredulos las palabras del muchacho, pero entonces vieron como el torpe de Naruto se paraba frente a Sasuke y le jalaba suavemente el cabello al Uchiha, quien permanecía en silencio mirando hacía la nada, Naruto sopló en su rostro haciendo bailas las hebras negras, pero el chico permaneció inmutable también le pellizcó una mejilla, luego Naruto le dejó en paz y volteó a ver victoriosamente a sus compañeros y amigos los cuales evitaban reir para que el azabache no se enterara de lo que pasaba, incluso rubia y pelichicle estaban del mismo modo que los demás.

Naruto pagó por su comida y la de su amigo, se despidió y comenzó a dar pasos lentos hacía la salida, los demás observaban curiosos como Sasuke, al escuchar el cascabel se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a seguirlo, confundiendo un poco a sus demás compañeros

...

Aún no era de noche, pero se sentía la brisa del atardecer, ya en casa, pasando el tiempo entre las tonterias del rubio y tratando inutilmente se hacer que se quedara en casa con él.

Pasadas unas horas más, Hatake y Haruno hicieron acto de presencia en casa de Naruto

-muy bien Naruto ¿ya estás listo?- preguntó el albino quitando la vista de su cochino libro naranja

-eh si pero aún no sé donde dejar a Sasuke- dijo algo apenado

-¡naruto! ¡eso debia ser lo primero que pensarias idiota! ¡shannarooo!- le dió un duro golpe en la cabeza

-Sakura-chan no tengo idea de donde podría quedarse- dijo sobando su golpe

-mm.. podría ser con Ino Yamanaka- a la pelichicle ni a Sasuke les gustó mucho esa idea- ella ya a vuelto de misión y estará desocupada, además de que hable con sus padres sabiendo que a Naruto se le olvidaría donde dejar a Sasuke mientras no estemos- terminó de hablar Kakashi

-perfecto- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al azabache para ayudarlo a levantarse pero antes de que hiciera nada el azabache le sorprendió tomando su mano con algo de fuerza

Ante su propia desesperación habia recuperado por completo su sentido del tacto

Y aunque felices por esto, Sakura y Kakashi miraban que haría Naruto para convencerlo, bien sabían que solo él podría

No quería quedarse en casa de nadie más, no quería que el rubio se fuera y lo dejara solo, puso una cara de súplica esperando que así el otro cediera, pero Naruto solo lo miró algo preocupado y dió un suspiro

-Kakashi sensei la mision ... nosotros podremos solos- dijo Sakura tratando de apoyar a su querido Sasuke-kun

-esta bien- Hatake suspiro, fue idea suya despues de todo

...

Naruto se quedo con Sasuke, aunque esto solo duró unas horas, ambos sabían que necesitarían al menos a uno de los dos y Naruto era el único que podía ir a ayudarles, por lo que forzosamente tuvo que dejar al chico en manos de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru...

-esto será problemático- se quejó el chico con pelo de piña al ver a su amiga con estrellas en los ojos, mirando embelesada al obviamente incómodo Uchiha que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, en medio de la florería cerrada de la familia de la Yamanaka

N/a- y hasta aquí eh llegado pero espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews me animarian un poco, HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRÁCIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	5. CAPITULO 5 CON LA MENTE EN EL FUEGO

N/a- primero que nada les agradezco el genuino interes que me han demostrado por mi fic, sinceramente no crei que llegaran a pedirme Mpreg, pero de hecho la idea suena muy tentadora para rechazarla, con ello quizas el fanfic se alargue un poco, pero si les gusta entonces me conformo, advierto que de aquí en adelante las cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke se mostraran un poco (como diría Shikamaru) "problemáticas" quisiera tener algo de variedad entre las parejas así que quizas les sorprenda agregando algunas cosas más, pero no los molestaré con eso más ¡A LEER!

En estos momentos la aprendiz de ninja médico estaba tratando las heridas de Naruto, la misión no salió como esperaban y los ninjas desertores los terminaron emboscando, solo Sakura salió ilesa por que tanto Kakashi como Naruto se pusieron enfrente para protejerla; el peliplateado terminó con una pequeña herida en su pierna derecha y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconciente, vivo pero con un feo chichón en la frente, en cambio; Naruto acabó con un par de kunais clavadas en su antebrazo y por poco y no le cortan la yugular, quedó con una semiprofunda abertura en su cuello, que si no era tratada de inmediato quizas moriria desangrado, de ahí la desesperación de la peli rosa por curarle

-vamos Naruto resiste, vamos- decía la pelirosa intentando que su amigo le escuchase, al ver que el rubio comenzaba a desmayarse se alarmó- ¡no! ¡anda Naruto no te vayas a quedar dormido!

Sus poderes todavía no eran sufucientes para poder completar la curación del rubio, todas las gasas y vendas que llevaba ya las había ocupado con él y ni aún así fue suficiente por que la sangre seguía brotando, en menor cantidad que al principio pero todavía era preocupante su situación actual.

...

Ino Yamanaka ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, se auto-denominaria como "la persona más feliz sobre el planeta tierra" y todo por que cierto Uchiha estaba allí sentado frente a ella con expresión seria en el rostro. La rubia no dejaba de mirarlo algo sonrojada, mientras que este por su parte creia que estaba mirando una pared o que lo dejaron solo por que no escuchaba ni el sonido de una respiración.

-tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- susurró Shikamaru a su amigo que comia su sexto paquete de papas fritas- ¿puedes dejar de comer?- preguntó con fastidio

-¿puedes dejar de respirar?- contraatacó Chouji con otra pregunta

El experto en jutsus de sombra dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, al tiempo que su mejor amigo abría otro paquete de frituras, estar mirando a Ino suspirar por Sasuke no era divertido y ni siquiera entretenido pero Sakura y Naruto le hicieron prometer que no los dejarían solos por nada del mundo; o sea que tenía que estar ahí quieto sin hacer absolutamente nada...bueno la idea no sonaba tan mal después de todo...

...

Tal ves los invocó con el pensamiento, o solo la escucharon gritar por ayuda, ella no lo sabía, pero justo cuando creyó que podría perder a su amigo debido al desangramiento; un equipo de ANBU junto con un ninja médico de Konoha llegaron para ayudarles. Los más fuertes cargaron a su sensei Kakashi y comenzaron a saltar para llevarle al hospital de la aldea más cercana, que casualmente era La Aldea de La Arena.

-¿él estará bien?- preguntó Sakura muy preocupada mientras observaba a Naruto con miedo

-ha perdido mucha sangre, quizas se agrabará la situación si no hacemos algo pronto, por ahora pude detener el sangrado pero no será por mucho tiempo, tenemos que apresurarnos y llegar lo más rápidamente que podamos a Suna- dijo el hombre, indicó a los AMBU que llevaran al rubio con cuidado y Sakura iba detras de ello asegurandose que no fueran brutos con su amigo.

...

Algo lo estaba molestando y no solo el hecho de estar cerca de Ino, no, era otra cosa, llamenlo mal presagio, yo lo llamaré un nudo en el estomago, como si ya supiera que algo malo estaba sucediendo, y Naruto estaba involucrado en ello. Sin quererlo hizo un gesto de preocupación, que la Yamanaka ignoró pero que Shikamaru y Chouji no pasaron por alto, pero para no complicarse la vida el chico Nara prefirio callar.

Sasuke sabia que algo no andaba bien, lo sentía ¡ha! la ironia: había perdido sus sentidos pero podía sentir el peligro. No pudo más que suspirar, la estadía en casa de la vendedora de flores sería corta si tenía suerte

-oh Sasuke-kun debe ser un alivio para ti no tener que soportar a esa plasta rosa- dijo como a modo de consuelo

Paciencia, Sasuke solo tenle paciencia, es una pobre niña enamorada nada más

-hmpt

-¡que buena idea tuvo Kakashi-sensei al dejarte conmigo!

Podría jurar, que aunque no podía ver nada, alrededor de Ino habían corazoncitos revoloteando, era eso o el fuerte olor a flores ya le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones.

...

En el hospital general de Suna, Sakura aguardaba inpacientemente con ambas manos juntas sobre su pecho, cerró sus ojos un momento para rezar por que ambos estuvieran bien y a salvo, en especial Naruto ya que él era el que salió mal herido en la pelea.

-veo que aún no han dicho nada sobre su condición- la voz susurrante de Gaara la obligó a abrir sus ojos esmeraldas nuevamente

-eh estado esperando por un largo rato- suspiró la chica de pelo rosa

El pelirrojo caminó hasta quedar junto a ella y se cruzó de brazos antes de recargarse en la pared. Sakura lo miró con curiosidad, todavia no entendía como es que Naruto podía ser amigo de alguién que inspirara terror.

-me quedaré contigo hasta que salgan los médicos- dijo al ver que ella articularia palabra

-oh...gracias- le dedicó tenuemente una sonrisa un poco forzada, pues aún..le tenía un poco de miedo

-no hay de que

Ciertamente la espera se volvería algo agobiante durante unas horas más, al cabo de pasadas unas tres horas por fin una enfermera salió a contarle sobre la situación de su amigo y su maestro. La joven mujer se paró con respeto frente al hijo del Kazekage y la genin de Konoha

-¿cómo está Naruto?- preguntó Sakura, dejando ver su impaciencia

-el joven Uzumaki se encuentra estable, sufrió una simple fizura en una pequeña arteria del cuello, eso fue lo que causó el sangrado, pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya fue tratado y se encuentra despierto ahora mismo ¿desean pasar a verle?- preguntó con fingida serenidad, una novata

-si por supuesto- aseguró Sakura casi al instante

La enfermera los hizo pasar a la habitación en donde Naruto se encontraba en cama, con algunos tubos en el brazo derecho y se veía semi adormilado, al verlos sonrió

-Gaara tiempo sin verte- dijo con una gran sonrisa

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió

-¿cómo te sientes Naruto?- preguntó la chica tomando una de sus manos

-estoy mejor, no te preocupes Sakura-chan dijeron que no era malo, pero me siento algo cansado

-es normal con la perdida de sangre que sufriste- habló por primera vez Gaara- es mejor que duermas, pero antes deberias comer algo- sugirió el muchacho

Inconcientemente Sakura sonrió, al menos aunque fuera frío se preocupaba por su amigo rubio. Naruto asintió con gusto y el chico pelirrojo se fue a ordenar que le enviaran ramen a su habitación, dejando a los dos genin solos

-me diste un gran susto baka

-pero Sakura-chan no fue mi culpa que trataran de asesinarnos- se defendió haciendo gestos ridiculos con las manos que hicieron reir a la pelirosada- ¿y Kakashi-sensei?

-el estará bien, tú eras el de mayor riesgo- le sonrió- pero me alegra que te encuentres a salvo

...

Sasuke permanecía inerte sobre un futón en medió de la tienda cerrada, practicamente a la fuerza Ino hecho a sus dos mejores amigos, excusas suyas para quedarse a solas con su adorado Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru y Chouji no tuvieron de otra más que largarse antes de ver enfadada a la Yamanaka (un verdadero dolor de cabeza; literalmente) Mostrando un poco de su atrevimiento, la rubia sacó otro futón y se acostó demasiado cerca del espacio personal de Sasuke, quien ya estaba profundamente dormido

-ah ojala esto durara para siempre Sasuke- suspiró por última vez, antes de dormirse abrazando al muchacho

-esto es malo- dijo para si mismo Shikamaru con una mano cubriendo su rostro, caminaba a casa ¿qué más podría hacer?

...

Debido al inconveniente de las heridas de Naruto y Kakashi sensei, se tardaron una día más de lo esperado, el rubio y el peliplata ya estaban sin rastro de heridas algunas, excepto por el vendaje que Naruto tenía en su cuello, pero aparte de eso todo bien.

Al llegar a la entrada de Konoha, Sakura practicamente arrastró a Naruto a casa de Ino para ir por Sasuke, mientras que Kakashi simplemente soltó un suspiro y fue donde la Hokage para informarle los contratiempos que tuvieron con su misión, pero que esta se había llevado a cabo.

...

-relajate Ino- casi suplicaba Shikamaru con cara de horror, pues su amiga estaba como loca buscando al Uchiha por todas partes, el cual Shikamaru veia perfectamente escondido en un estante frente a él, no decía nada por el propio bien suyo y de su compañero, ademas, si Sakura supiera que los dejó solos... ¡No! ¡Piedad! ¡Sakura era incluso peor que Ino!

-¡YA VOLVIMOOOOS!- gritaron los dos genin del equipo 7 al unisono, Sakura arrastrando a Naruto

Al oirlos Sasuke salió de su escondite, mala suerte que el rubio no traia encima su cascabel, no sabía bien hacia donde caminar

-¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡AHÍ ESTABAS!- Ino trato de sujetarle pero Sakura la detubo a tiempo ¡viva!

-¡alto ahí, Ino-puerca! ¡¿qué crees que haces con MI Sasuke-kun?!

-¿cómo que tu Sasuke-kun, frente de marquesina?

En lo que ellas se peleaban por el amor de Sasuke, Shikamaru se escabulló por detras de Naruto hacia la salida, se despidió de ambos chicos y se largó al tejado más cercano para poder dormir una bien merecida siesta. Sasuke y Naruto permanecian en silencio, el primero por que seguía sin saber donde estaba el rubio, o eso hasta que habló

-¿estas bien Sasuke-teme?- pregunto en tono suave, pues su herida en el cuello no le permitía forzarse

-si- dijo en tono neutro- ¿por qué se tardaron tanto?- inquirio con algo de curiosidad

-ohh pues...

-¿qué?- dijo ahora algo impaciente

Sakura al notarlos paró de pelear con Ino e inmediatamente se acercó al rubio- ¡Naruto! no hables mucho, sabes que tu herida podría abrirse- le regaño, no quería preocupar a Sasuke-kun pero tampoco quería que su amigo se descuidara

-¿cuál herida?- preguntaron Ino y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

-oh ya veo- dijo la rubia al acercarse- ese vendaje, no fue hecho en la aldea ¿cierto?- miró a Sakura

Asintió- no, tuvimos que parar en Suna para llevar a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei al hospital, él no tuvo nada grave, pero Naruto por poco y se desangra- dijo con preocupación

-¿CÓMO?- tanto la rubia como el moreno se pusieron más expectantes

-bueno, no es para tanto, ya estoy mejor- sonrió el rubio- vamos Sasuke-teme, a casa, necesito descansar

El chico asintió con algo de alivio y Sakura e Ino no repusieron nada por que sabian que el rubio tenía razón. Ya que no traía puesto el cascabel, Naruto tuvo que tomarle la mano para conducirlo a su casa.

...

el viaje fue en silencio, al menos para Naruto, porque Sasuke no dudó en preguntarle más acerca de su condición, solo cuando llegaron a el departamento Naruto se prestó a hablar

-¿y cómo fue tu estadia en casa de Ino?- desplego una sonrisa de pequeña diversión

-horrible- respondió secamente

-prepararé té ¿quieres?- caminó hasta la cocina

-si, gracias

-así que horrible ¿eh?- se rio un poco

-creo que está más loca que Sakura- dijo en un suspiro

Naruto se volvio a reir

-todavia estoy algo mal así que no tendre misiones por un buen rato, no tienes que preocuparte por volverte a quedar con ella

-mejor

-¿algun avanze de tu estado?- inquirio curioso

-volvió mi olfato, solo falta que regrese mi visión

-eso me alegra, solo ciego es mucho mejor que ciego sin tacto y sin gusto

-hm

Naruto sirvió dos tazas de té, le dió una a Sasuke y se sentó juntó a él- lamento mucho haber tenido que dejarte con ella, no sabia con quien más y cuando el sensei lo sugirio, pues no me quedó de otra, no hubiera querido tener que dejarte a tu suerte temiendo que pudiera pasarte algo- dijo apenado, Sasuke se sonrojo

-no importa, ¿tú cómo estas con esa herida?- dijo preocupado, aunque sin notarse mucho

-ah, no durará mucho; mi hicieron una pequeña fisura en una arteria y eso casi me mata- se rio restandole importancia- tendré el bendaje solo un día más para hacer que cicatrize- ni siquiera él entendia del todo lo que le explicaron los médicos de Suna, intentó recordar lo que Sakura le dijo acerca de un cuidado que debía tener, pero antes de poder concentrarse sintió a Sasuke sobre él, más especificamente; devorando sus labios, cayeron al piso; Naruto debajo de Sasuke

El azabache rodeo el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos para mantener la presión en los labios ajenos, sin pedir permiso metió su lengua y comenzó a juguetear torpemente con la contraria, a pesar de su sorpresa y confusión Naruto no opuso resistencia, de hecho correspondió de inmediato, abrazando a Sasuke por la cintura y dejandose hacer

El beso se prolongó hasta que sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno, un pequeño hilo de saliva quedo entre sus labios, chocando sus alientos, ambas caras rojas

-Sasuke...

N/a- SIIIIIIII lo sé, ha sido extremadamente largo comparado con los otros XD no tanto, ojala les haya gustado y proximamente estará el siguiente (trabajo en ello)


	6. ¿OJOS QUÉ NO VENCORAZÓN QUÉ NO SIENTE?

-Sasuke...

La posición no era algo de "solo amigos" y la anterior acción lo había dejado demostrado, Naruto no sabía que decir, el que nunca paraba de hablar se había quedado completamente mudo.

-Naruto yo...tú...

-¿acaso...? -Naruto no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero debía escerciorarse: quizas Sasuke solo estaba confundido- ¿acaso yo te gusto?

No se sorprendió mucho cuando su "amigo" asintió levemente como respuesta, aunque ahora no sabía bien que hacer, ayudó a levantarse al otro y en completo silencio ambos se fueron a la habitación del rubio para dormir una siesta.

...

Recostado en el futón, Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos, escuchaba claramente la respiración de Naruto que ya dormía placidamente, él en cambio intentaba pensar bien en como proceder: lo que hizo fue muy apresurado o se le contagio la impulsividad de su amigo rubio. Quería a Naruto, se había dado cuenta de ello mientras estuvo en casa de Ino, no supo si fue por la locura de su fangirl o que pero estando ahí extrañó tanto ser atendido por Naruto que apenas escuchó su voz se aliviano en gran medida. Ahora que el jinchuriki sabía sobre sus sentimientos, lo menos que esperaría es ser correspondido, sería lindo que Naruto gustase de él pero con la suerte que tenía: la primera persona en gustarle era quien gustaba de Sakura.

Suspiró, era un Uchiha después de todo y un Uchiha siempre lucha dando el todo por el todo si se trata de amor..

...

Durmieron hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando el estómago del jinchuriki rugió haciendo notar que quería ser llenado, el rubio se levantó perezosamente, Sasuke estaba dormido y no lo despertaria hasta tener la cena lista, fue a la cocina y puso agua a hervir para su ramen mientras preparaba ensalada de tomates y bolas de arroz para el azabache, y recordando a Sasuke, recordó también el beso que compartieron anteriormente, se sonrojó, hace un tiempo que veía a Sasuke con otros ojos, pero por no arruinar su amistad prefirió seguir fingiendo que aún amaba a Sakura-chan, no era mentira que todavía la quería o que le parecía muy linda, pero, desde hace mucho que no la vé como más que una hermana.

-¿Naruto?

-oh Sasuke, ya voy- no se escuchó ni un ápice de nervios en su voz, aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario

El agua hirvió y la vertió dentro del envase de ramen, las bolas de arroz y la ensalada estaban listas, fue a la habitación y tomo la mano de Sasuke, quien se sonrojó por el contacto al igual que Naruto. Lo dejó sentado en la pila de revistas y se sentó a su lado. Como ya era su costumbre, antes de comer él, le daba de comer a Sasuke. Agarró una bola de arroz y la condujo a la boca del azabache

Todo el tiempo comió en silencio, al terminar Naruto comió su ramen tibio y se dedicó a lavar los trastes al tiempo que Sasuke se quedó sentadó y en silencio

...

-Kakashi lo encontramos cerca de un antiguo derrumbe- explicó Tsunade a un nervioso peliplata junto a ella- estaba desmayado, vestido con una tunica y en el mismo lugar encontramos el cuerpo de Madara Uchiha

-crei que Madara estaba muerto desde hace tiempo- intentaba aparentar naturalidad

-pues no, al parecer sobrevivió implantandose unos tubos en la espalda que le subministraban chakra, y con respecto a él; le implantaron medio cuerpo de Hashirama y Madara le dió un rinegan

La rubia de busto grande caminaba con Kakashi por el extenso pasillo hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos del hospital, un grupo de ANBU que patrullaban el lugar se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro y cicatrices extrañas que respondía a la descripción del supuestamente fallecido Obito Uchiha. Era de esperarse que el primero en saberlo fuera su ex-compañero de equipo: Kakashi Hatake. Tsunade le informó y ahora lo llevaba a que viera al sujeto, pues al hablar con Obito y contarle lo sucedido este dijo que quería hablar con el peliplata.

-te lo dejo a ti Kakashi, intenta averiguar lo más que puedas- le sonrió y sin más se fué por donde llegó

Un nervioso peliplata tomó el pomo de la puerta algo indeciso para termianr entrando de todos modos, allí postrado en cama, estaba el Uchiha mirando tranquilamente hacia el cielo de la ventana abierta con una pequeña sonrisa, se veía tan feliz como lo recordaba

-Bakakashi...tiempo sin verte- le sonrió sereno mientras que el otro seguía nervioso

-Obito ¿cómo..?- tanto tiempo creyendolo muerto, tantos años culpandose de su fallecimiento y ahora resulta que estaba vivo

-es una larga historia- respondió con gesto nostalgico

El Hatake suspiró- tenemos tiempo

...

-Sasuke quiero hablar contigo sobre el beso- dijo directo mientras se sentaba junto a un sonrojado azabache

-...

-también me gustas

Sasuke seguía esperando escuchar un "pero"

-pero..

Y ahí estaba

-pero antes de intentar nada primero quiero saber bien que es lo que tú sientes por mí

-ya sabes que me...que tú me...- ¡demonios!

-¿sí?

-¿estás disfrutando esto no es así?- preguntó molesto y sonrojado

-...- sonrisa

-me gustas- tan pronto como lo dijo ladeo la cabeza avergonzado

-entonces...¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó intentando obtener respuesta en los ciegos ojos de su compañero

-no lo sé- tampóco sabía, no creía que llegaría a esto

-Sasuke

-¿qué?

-dejame besarte

...

-..así que, todo este tiempo estuve viviendo con Madara, estaba tan enojado contigo que no quería volver, pero cuando volvió a insistir en que quería que cumpliera su voluntad me negue por última vez y entonces obligó a todos los Zetsu a atacarme, cuando el verdadero llegó, lo atacó a él y Madara murió y Zetsu me dejó en el bosque- terminó de hablar ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune

-entonces no hay motivos por los cuales no dejarte en la aldea- sonrió la rubia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la habitación y dejarlos solos de nuevo, Shizune fue con ella

-bienvenido a casa Obito-san -dijo Shizune antes de seguir a Tsunade

-¿no me diras nada?

-¿sigues enojado conmigo?- preguntó con semblante triste

-hace tiempo me enteré que Rin quiso morir por voluntad propia, así que ya no lo estoy- le sonrió- bueno, dí algo

-...

N/a- SURPRISE! ¿alguién se esperaba el ObiKaka? espero que el proximo les guste HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD /AVISO: No tolero mucho el bashing y lo dijo porque hay MUCHAS personas que ponen a Sakura como antagonista


	7. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Una semana atras sucedieron varias cosas; Naruto casi muere, Sasuke se le confesó a Naruto y ahora tenían una relación un poco dudosa (porque no saben bien que quieren) Obito Uchiha regresó a Konoha y se reintegró rápidamente, vive con Kakashi (cosa que ya todos sospechaban que pasaría)

Sakura no había visto a sus dos amigos en un buen rato y decidió hacerles una visita nocturna, llevaba algunos postres y una bolsa con verduras y pastas frescas para ambos. Caminaba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de saber que la condición de Sasuke había mejorado y que Naruto lo cuidaba tan bien; ella los quería tanto, ella sentía que entre ambos había una conección especial, aun más que amistad, por eso se esmeraba tanto en proteger a Sasuke de Ino, la Yamanaka no aceptaría nunca un rechazo por otro chico, mucho menos de Sasuke.

Al llegar tocó la puerta e inmediatamente fue atendida por un feliz rubio que se notaba un poco sonrojado, sentado en una pila de revistas estaba el azabache dandole la espalda, supuso que interrumpio un momento entre ambos

-Sakura-chan ¡que gusto verte! demo.. ¿no es un poco tarde para que andes sola de noche?- inquirió con preocupación

-no tienes que preocuparte por mi Naruto sé cuidarme sola

*mentira* pensó Sasuke celoso

-ven pasa- invitó Naruto dejandole entrar

-gracias, les traje algunas cosas- sonrió

-muchas gracias Sakura-chan, lo llevaré a la cocina, esperame aquí

Y se fue dejandolos solos

*genial lo que me faltaba*

-espero que Naruto te haga muy feliz Sasuke-kun- dijo sonriendo

-¿qué?- ¿qué, por el amor a kami, estaba pasando aquí?

Sakura aprovecho que Naruto seguía en la cocina para aclarar su asunto con Sasuke, se sentó a su lado y con toda la suavidad de una dama comenzó a hablar

-escucha; a pesar de que en un tiempo me gustaste, eso ya no más

*hasta ahora esta bien* pensó él con cierto alivio

-...dejé de pensar en tí desde que me dí cuenta que entre tú y Naruto hay algo, no sabría decirte con certeza que es pero si lo sé

-oye eso no...

-no tienes que explicarme nada Sasuke-kun, a lo que voy es: no pretendo estar más contigo sino que quiero que ustedes dos esten juntos, lo que quiero es que confies en mí, Naruto también, ambos, como para decirme la verdad, al menos cuando esten listos, eso es todo- sin decir más ni esperar respuesta, se alejó del azabache y fue a con Naruto para ayudarlo a guardar todo

Ahora Sasuke no entendía bien si se libró de un problema, o si se metió en otro

...

-Bakakshi no te entiendo nada ¿no puedes explicarte mejor?- Obito estaba muy confundido, de por si jamas entendió una sola palabra de lo que Kakashi le decía cuando niños, y tanto tiempo sin verlo ahora entendía menos, le costó mucho convencer a Kakashi de que ya no estaba enojado, y era cierto, pero el peliplata se deprimia más cada que le decía "no fue tu culpa" así que la situación se volvió dificil, pero ahora Hatake le decía cosas que para él no tenían sentido, preguntas medio raras

Por su parte Kakashi quería golpearse contra la pared; no conseguía que Obito entendiera la indirecta: cuando alguién te pregunta "¿hay alguna persona de tu interes?" lo que en realidad quiere decir es "¿tengo alguna oportunidad contigo?" Desde hace tiempo Obito es quien hizo florecer sus sentimientos, la primera persona de quien se había enamorado, y no quería creer que el sentimiento era unilateral nada más, alguién como Kakashi preferiría pensar que su contrario tendría sentimientos recíprocos hacia su persona. Pero averiguarlo con este bruto sería extremadamente dificil si no se lo preguntaba directamente, y ahí es cuando el orgullo, miedo y timidez se interponen en su camino. De cualquier modo tenía las de perder.

-olvidalo- dijo en un suspiro *para la otra* pensó astiado

-como quieras- respondió restandole importancia al asunto, puso sus brazos detras de su nuca y se recargó en la pared mirando hacia la ventana *me pregunto si Rin estará feliz de que volviera a Konoha con Bakakashi* sonrió *la última vez que visité a Rin para dejarle flores le juré que si tenía oportunidad con él, la tomaría...aunque hacerme el tonto y despistado un rato más no va a matarme*

...

Sakura se había marchado hace no más de 20 minutos, como ya era de noche ambos se fueron a dormir, decidiendo no continuar con la sesión de besos que la Haruno había interrumpido. Esta vez la diferencia es que dormirían ambos en la cama de Naruto, por petición de este último.

Sasuke estaba acomodado en el pecho del rubio de una manera que les era agradable a ambos dormir, pero ninguno tenía ni una pisca de sueño. Naruto, decidido a quitarse una de sus grandes dudas de la cabeza, quiso preguntarle a Sasuke, seguro el sabría, después de todo el si tuvo..

-hey Sasuke ¿te hago una pregunta y no te enojas?- dijo un poco dudoso

-claro- *no tengo sueño así que, que más da*

-¿qué se siente tener familia?

Tema sensible.

-perdón: es que siempre quise saber que se sentiría tener una- sonrisa triste

-¿no tienes ni la más mínima sospecha de cómo se siente?- que triste era saber que ni siquiera lo imaginaba

-no, bueno, creo que debe ser muy cálido y debe sentirse lindo tener a alguién esperandote en casa con comida caliente- parecía feliz al decir esas cosas

-Naruto...- se echó a llorar en el pecho de Naruto

El rubio entendía, que quizas no debió preguntar sabiendo que Sasuke había perdido a toda su familia, incluso si jamas lo admitia: él extrañaba a su hermano. Solo quería tener una definición de lo que sería tener una, además de ser hokage su otro sueño era formar una linda familia, eso era lo que más anhelaba en la vida: el calor y amor de una familia. Pero la realidad era otra: Sasuke no lloraba por que le doliera hablar de sus parientes muertos (bueno un poco sí) lo que le dolía era que todo este tiempo en que él dijo estar y sentirse solo, Naruto estuvo todavía más solo, porque a fin de cuentas el azabache durante el primer periodo de su vida sí tuvo una madre, un padre y un hermano

En ese entonces Naruto no tuvo siquiera un amigo.

Además estaba el importante hecho, de que Sasuke si podía darle a Naruto esa familia que tanto soñaba, la pregunta es ¿quiere Naruto formar una familia con Sasuke?

-..Sasuke-kun -Sakura observaba desde la ventana de afuera la enternecedora y triste escena, desidió volver a casa

...

-Kakashi..

-¿mh? ¿qué pasa?- era tarde para estarlo molestando ¿no?

-voy a salir

-¿qué?- se sentó en su cama y miró a Obito mejor; ya estaba vestido- ¿a donde?

-eso no te importa- hizo una mueca- solo te avisaba por si luego no me encuentras- no esperó replicas y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Claro que a Kakashi SI le importaba, pero Obito tenía razón: no era quien para meterse en su vida, ni siquiera con excusas, fastidiado con esto se hechó a dormir algo inquieto, temía que Obito se fuera a desaparecer de nuevo..

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

N/a- al agregar el ObiKaka no pretendo quitarle protagonismo al NaruSasu, de hecho quiero mostrar una pareja que se profece un amor algo tierno, inocente e infantil (NaruSasu) y que por otro lado este la pareja un poco más madura y con sentimientos mucho más profundos (ObiKaka) ok, no sé si me explico bien, pero es lo que quiero lograr, espero que les guste, igual todavía me faltaría agregar una pareja más; pero todavía no me decido en si hacerla de YURI, YAOI o HETERO, en cuando lo decida obvio que la veran en el fic. Respecto a eso: el mpreg se está haciendo presente pero solo como una mención, así puedo alargarlo un poco y divertirme escribiendo más caps...aunque me tarde en subirlos ¡GOMENASAI! HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	8. LEALTAD

N/a- debido a que por mi poca imaginación (agacha la cabeza avergonzada) no eh sabido como proceder en el NaruSasu, decidí dedicar un capitulo completo al tema del ObiKaka (sonrie imperceptiblemente feliz) y ya de paso agregar un poco más de emoción y variedad a esto, por cierto; estoy dispuesta a aceptar algunas sugerencias de parejas para el fanfic, en fin ¡a leer!

CAPITULO 8 "LEALTAD"

Luego de salir a toda prisa del apartamento de Kakashi, prosedió a correr casi desenfrenadamente por las calles, obviamente disfrazado, porque a pesar de poder andar con total libertad en Konoha no quería correr riesgos, sabía que si le decía a Kakashi entonces lo involucraria y eso sería peor.

En esa semana que regresó y se enteró de todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia, fue cuando comenzaron a surgir los problemas, Zetsu lo estuvo ayudando, cuando lo dejó en el bosque y se alejó supo que fue para no meterlo en problemas, pero desde que llegó a la aldea un día después cuando Kakashi estaba con la Hokage, encontró un comunicador* no a parado de recibir señal de alguien con la voz distorsionada lo estuvo molestando, no hizo caso hasta que amenazó con matar a Kakashi.

-FLASHBACK-

El aparato sonó por tercera vez, y harto del sonido ensordecedor decidió contestar, lo tomó entre sus manos y apretó el primer botón que encontró, nunca había utilizado una de esas porquerías.

-¿hola?- no tenía idea de si el objeto pertenecía a Kakakshi y si así era entonces no quería problemas por estarlo usando sin su permiso, debería decirle a esa persona que llamara más tarde, cuando el peliplata regresara

-hasta que alfin te dignas a contestarme Obito- una voz totalmente serena se dejó escuchar, sorprendiendo al pelinegro en el proceso

-¿quién eres tú?

-mi nombre no es tema a discutir, tenemos otros asuntos pendientes que atender- mantenía su serenidad

-no te entiendo, colgaré, si buscas a Kakashi o si esto es una broma no me hace gracia así que adios- estaba a punto de pulsar el botón pero..

-es curioso que menciones a Kakashi, ya que de hecho el corre peligro..

Obito se detuvo enseguida ¿qué Kakashi corría peligro? ¿quién era este sujeto y de que rayos hablaba? No le gustaba nada de esto y tampóco lo entendía del todo, pero en vista de las circunstancias era muy evidente que el aparatejo no le pertenecía a su amigo

-¿de qué hablas?- intentaba sonar calmo y como si aquello no le afectara en lo más mínimo

-escucha con atención, necesito que hagas algo por mí; un viejo pergamino perteneciente al clan Senju esta en alguna parte de tu aldea y debes traermelo

-no lo haré- respondió sin más

-¿mencioné que si te niegas será Kakashi el qué pague las concecuencias?

-no metas a Kakashi en todo esto- estaba comenzando a enfadarse

-solo haz lo que te digo y todo estara bien...a menos que quieras que tu querido compañero peligre: piensa que..pude entrar y dejar el comunicador sin que ninguno se diera cuenta

-FIN DEL FLASBACK-

Obito estaba en alerta y casi alterado, corrió hacia el bosque que era límite fronterizo de Konoha y corrió por un pequeño cendero que conducía a una pequeña estatua de color plateado con forma de dragón, justo lo que el sujeto del comunicador le dijo que buscara, encendió el aparato

-muy bien idiota, ya estoy aquí ¿qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?- estaba enfadado, no sabía quien era y para que lo quería pero no sería nada bueno

Un sonido de interferencia se escuchó antes que la voz.

-buen trabajo Obito- su tono de voz indicaba algo de burla- ahora destruye la estatua

-¿qué?

-debajo de los escombros encontraras un pergamino azul, eso es lo que necesito- se cortó la llamada

-¡espera!...¡maldición!- quiso arrojar el objeto pero se contuvo- demonios- susurró resignado- no hay opción ¡Jutsu Bola de Fuego!- su ataque destruyó la estatua, cuando el humo se disipó se acercó y entre los pedazos estaba el pergamino- ¿y ahora qué?- aunque el tipo no hablara, sabía que estaba escuchando- ¡maldita sea, contesta!- gritó al comunicador encendido

-pero que impaciente eres- se burló el sujeto- bien hecho, ahora camina hasta la frontera con Suna, no estas lejos, y deja caer el pergamino al vacío y luego marchate por donde viniste

-¿eso es todo?- Obito dudó- ¿nada más? ¿era todo lo que nesecitabas?- desconfiaba cada vez más del tipo del otro lado del comunicador

-eso es todo, Kakashi no peligrara lo prometo, claro si haces lo que te pido

-bien- comenzó a correr, destruyendo lo que obstruyera su paso, en poco más de 15 minutos ya estaba a la mitad del camino, era alguién que se caracterizaba por ser impulsivo y no pensaba dos veces en lo que hacia, no sin alguién que le dijera de algún plan, casualmente ese sería Kakashi o Zetsu.

-llegué- suspiró con cansancio cuando estuvo de pie frente a la frontera- me debes un día de sueño por esto- comentó molesto hacia comunicador que seguía encendido

-ahora arrojalo- ordenó la voz

-si- Obito levantó el pergamino, con la vista dirigida hacia el obscuro profundo del vacío, cuando volvió a mirar el pergamino, solo entonces notó la inscripción a un lado de este- "Inplantaciones de Células" ¿qué es esto?

-¿qué esperas? arrojalo

~te implanté medio cuerpo de Hashirama~ la voz de Madara resonó en su cabeza- no puede ser coincidencia- susurró para si mismo

-¡arrojalo!

-¿quién suena impaciente ahora?- preguntó con sorna y burla- quien quiera que seas no te daré esto- habló refiriendose al pergamino- ¡sé lo que es esto y no vas a obtenerlo! ¡no por mí!

-¡arrojalo ahora o Kakashi se muere!- gritó la distorsionada voz, pero Obito no se resignaria esta vez

-no lo haré- suspiró el Uchiha- ya te lo dije, no lo obtendras de mí

-¡bien hecho Obito!- gritó una voz desde lejos, al otro lado de la frontera

-¿que diablos...?- sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa- ¿tú..?

Tsunade se acercó junto con Shizune, unos cuantos ANBU y Kakashi detras de ellos. La rubia le sonrió y arrebató el pergamino de las manos del Uchiha

-¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado- ¿Kakashi, qué..?

-no me mires yo no planee esto- dijo suspirando aliviado- pero me alegra que no lo hicieras

-¿qué..? ¡expliquenme!

-yo lo haré- dijo Tsunade sonriendo- era una prueba de lealtad

-¿prueba de lealtad?

-sí, para saber si en verdad eras fiel a la aldea luego de todo lo que te ocurrió, lo siento pero tenía que ecseriorarme que no fueras a atentar contra Konoha, por ello debía darte una prueba, si tú llegabas a arrojar el pergamino entonces perdías, pero al negarte por el bien de la aldea y sus habitantes hiciste lo correcto y probaste tu lealtad- continuó la rubia- Shizune es quien a estado hablando por el comunicador contigo- señalo a la chica que sostenía un aparato igual al que tenía Obito

-rayos- murmuró- ¿no pudo intentar probarme con algo menos complicado?- preguntó cansado, tenía sueño y esto era molesto- como sea, pase ¿significa que todo está bien?

-por supuesto- sonrió Tsunade- ahora puedes regresar a descansar, aunque ¿sabías que contenía el pergamino de mi abuelo?- inquirió con curiosidad

Obito suspiró- crei que ya se los había dicho; Madara implantó medio cuerpo de Hashirama en mí, para evitar que muriera ¿puedo irme ya?

Tsunade asintió y se marchó con el pergamino siendo seguida por Shizune y los ANBU, en cambio el Uchiha volteó en dirección opuesta para ir a casa de Kakashi, el mismo iba detras de él. Ninguno mencionó palabra alguna hasta llegar y estar en la habitación

-¿no tuviste nada que ver en esto?- preguntó acomodandose en el futón

-no, apenas hace un rato me vinieron a buscar y me contaron todo- dijo sereno pero cansado

-Tsunade está loca- comentó él, mientras se daba la vuelta para dormir

Kakashi no quiso comentar al respecto, ni mencionar el ligero aroma a sake que su Hokage tenía cuando fue a buscarlo, se recostó largando otro suspiro y feliz de que confiaran en Obito tanto como él confiaba decició dormir tranquilamente

-Kakashi...no me despiertes mañana- susurró el otro a sus espaldas

-claro- sonrió con su único ojo a la vista, y pronto el cansancio le venció

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

N/a- *en uno de los episodios de Naruto (la primera temporada) Zabusa utilizaba un cominucador para hablar con Gatou, y los mismos los usaron el Equipo 7 en una misión con Kakashi*

si lo sé, no ha sido la gran cosa pero es que algo tenía que escribir, además no es posible que la Hokage confiara ciegamente en alguién por tan solo sus palabras, conociendo a Tsunade realmente la creo capaz de algo así, por eso quise escribirlo jeje ^_^ espero que les haya gustado y juro que la proxima será de NaruSasu, así que allí los espero HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	9. Naruto yo soy

N/a- como compensación por extraviar el NaruSasu el capitulo anterior, decidí tratar lo del mpreg en este de una vez por todas, sin quitar el ObiKaka pero sin mencionarlo demasiado tampoco, intentaré hacer lo posible para que les siga interesando esta historia, de nuevo muchas gracias por molestarse en leerlo, y gracias quienes me dejan un review para animarme a seguirlo n.n

CAPITULO 9 "NARUTO YO SOY..."

Al despertar al día siguiente, quiso hacer de cuenta que lo de la noche anterior no había ocurrido, y a pesar de no poder ver, supo que Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con ello, como siempre desayunaron, Naruto le ayudó con lo que no podía y ya que ninguno tenía misión decidieron simplemente quedarse y encontrar con que entretenerse en la casa del rubio, luego del almuerzo a este se le ocurrió ir a la terraza a ver la aldea, Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer

-Sasuke..tú te recuperaras pronto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mirando hacia las calles, donde muchas personas transitaban tranquilamente

-¿por qué me dices eso tan de repente?- preguntó algo confundido, sintiendo un pequeño sonrojo porque Naruto le había tomado la mano

-has estado más callado de lo usual- comentó el chico- y no quiero que te preocupes por tus ojos, pronto regresaras a la normalidad, mientras tanto yo seré tus ojos

Sasuke se sonrojó más y Naruto que lo ignoraba simplemente seguía mirando hacia las calles

-..no estaba preocupado- dijo finalmente

-que bueno- volvió a sonreir

Se acercó más a Sasuke, al punto que este otro podía sentir su respiración demasiado cerca

-¿Naruto..?

Fue callado por un beso, no casto, ni profundo o apresurado, solo un pequeño ósculo, como esos que das cuando eres niño y solo quieres saber como se siente, así era el beso que Naruto le estaba otorgando a Sasuke, él quería que sintiera que todo estaría bien, que a pesar de todo se quedaría a su lado ayudandolo hasta el final, ya no quería que Sasuke se sintiera solo..

-¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el azabache cuando hubo terminado el acto, sonrojado más de la cuenta y Naruto apenas tenía un sonroso

-te quiero Sasuke- susurró cerca de su oido antes de abrazarlo

El Uchiha tembló, no dijo nada ni se movio, dejó que el rubio lo abrazara

...

Es raro para un Uchiha perder el orgullo o la indiferencia para con una persona, por eso, cuando un Uchiha se enamora por primera vez en su vida; tiende a crear sentimientos muy fuertes a esa persona muy rápido, incluso llegaría hasta la obseción... Obito puede ser un ejemplo de ello, así que digamos que lo que Kakashi pretendía era saber si su amigo tenía alguno de esos sentimientos hacía él, no sabía como y estaba puliendo algunos detalles de su "plan" para descubrir que sentía Obito, pero por lo menos precisaba darse una idea, se conformaría incluso con lo más mínimo de su parte, con tan solo eso sería inhumanamente feliz. Aunque eso sonara raro.

Solo hacía falta que pensara en alguna forma de lograr su cometido, solo hacía falta esperar...

...

-En el Clan Uchiha, y dejando de lado todo el asunto de que eran grandes shinobis y su kekkei genkai; había otra cosa, la forma en la que se manifestaba su genética. Y era de la manera siguiente:

-Estaban las Uchihas mujeres, los Uchihas hombres... Y los Uchihas donceles. Estos últimos eran un caso muy raro que se daba cada cierto tiempo, se consideraban un tipo de niños muy valiosos debido a que no eran enteramente de un género ni del otro, podría decirse que se trataban como joyas y los pocos donceles que nacían se mantenían puros en todo sentido hasta el día de us matrimonio. Al menos así era antes, no sabría decirte como es ahora

-¿Sasuke, por qué me cuentas esto?- preguntó Naruto extrañado

-porque Naruto... ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que querías tener una familia?

-sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?

-Naruto... Yo soy un doncel, el último doncel de mi clan- Sasuke estaba avergonzado, toda su vida ocultando el secreto y al fin había visto la luz

"Sin Palabras" sería la mejor expresión para decir cómo estaba Naruto, aunque el caso es, que estaba felíz

...

-Babakashi ¿a dónde me llevas?- preguntó el pelinegro temiendose algo

-tú solo sígueme

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

N/a- lamento si esto no fue mucho, pero creanme que es necesario para continuar con la historia, ademas debo de terminar y comenzar con otros proyectos que eh estado aplazando, espero me perdonen y me vean en el próximo capitulo AVISO IMPORTANTE: quedan solo unos dos o tres capítulos más para que esto se termine

HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	10. ENIGMAS

N/a- ¡Hola! eh vuelto y traigo conmigo un nuevo capitulo (esta ves más largo que el anterior, por suerte) espero que les guste y si de casualidad no me quedó bien entonces quiero que me lo digan, perdonen las fallas ortográficas que no pude arreglar. Lamento haber tardado tanto y como recompensa les traje el mejor final que pude escribir con esta escases de imaginación que ultimamente me atrofia el cerebro, si hoy, mañana ni pasado, no tiene comentarios para mi, lo entenderé y realmente me lo merezco por dejar esta historia sin concluir por tanto tiempo (sonrie tristemente) eh estado algo ocupada por mi otra cuenta y me olvidé de que también tenía que actualizar en esta. Y como lo único que se me ocurre hacer; publicaré más de mis historias aquí apenas termine de actualizar este fanfic y luego publicaré este en mi otra cuenta en Wattpad, en fin y sin más que divagar espero que les guste y ¡A LEER!

P.D- sí sé que dije que terminaría en dos o tres caps más pero como lo hize tan largo no me hizo falta extenderlo tanto

CAPITULO 10 "Enigmas"

Obito solo miraba con una delicada y dulce sonrisa dedicada solo al cielo y las aves, la noche anterior tuvo una "cita" con Kakashi si es que se la podía encasillar así, el hecho es que su peliplata amigo de pronto le plantó un muy bien lujurioso beso en los labios batallando para meterle la lengua y una mano dentro del pantalón. Cuando Hatake entro en conciencia de sus actos se avergonzó tanto que ni la máscara pudo ocultar el carmesí de sus mejillas, luego de la nada le largó todo el discurso del "siempre te eh amado y ya no quiero vivir sin tí" que aunque Obito tenía más que claro que era cierto, se hizo el incrédulo a propósito solo para ver hasta donde llegaba el otro.

Tanto así que terminó por tener el mejor polvo de su vida.

De eso solo pasaron dos semanas, las dos mejores semanas que tuvo desde hace muchisimos años.

...

Muy a su pesar, Naruto tuvo que leer más de lo que había leido en toda su vida, solo para poder entender y comprender mejor la situación física de Sasuke, con ayuda de Sakura claro, ambos se informaron sobre la condición de su amigo y diciendolo de manera cruda; podrían saber bien que hacer el día que Sasuke quedara preñado o tuviera un ataque de nervios solo de la nada, cosa que sospechaban que ya había pasado.

Sakura le indicó a Naruto, que por una vez en su vida siguió su consejo, que no fuera bruto en ningun sentido con lo que fuera que hiciera ahoa que Sasuke se encontraba completamente recuperado. Desde entonces solo han tenido unas cuantas misiones clas dentro y fuera de la aldea para comprobar que su rendimiento estuviera al 100 por 100.

Y aunque casi no se visitaban en la casa del otro, Naruto estaba contento de que su "amigovio" le tuviera la confianza suficiente para contarle cosas de su tan misterioso pasado, y que en su mirada ahora pudiera observar el cariño que le profesaba en sus besos, y que podía notar desde la primera vez.

Como siempre, sonreía: quizas en un futuro no muy lejano podría tener aquello que siempre había querido, no con quien lo tenía planeado desde un principio (Sakura) pero si lo tendría, y estaba feliz por ello.

...

Se encontraba escudriñando en su nevera para encontrar hasta el último tomate que tuviera allí, tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera los preparó en algun platillo, simplemente se los llevó así a la boca, hasta el punto de casi atragantarse con la piel de las hortalizas.

El joven Uchiha se encontraba por alguna razón, ansioso e impaciente, y no era la clase de impaciencia que solía tener cuando peleaba con alguién o discutía sobre cosas absurdas con Naruto, no era otro tipo de ansiedad. Y como siempre; halló la respuesta rápido, y tan pronto como terminó de comer, corrió a casa de su rubio.

...

El jinchuriki estaba satisfecho, terminó de comer unos cuantos tazones de ramen del siempre increible Ichiraku, y ya se hallaba en la puerta de su casa dispuesto a entrar para terminar de leer la última revista médica que Sakura-chan le había traido "caso peculiares: hermafroditas y donceles adolescentes" el rubio no comprendía bien para que tanto papelerio si simplemente le podría preguntar a Sasuke en su momento y ya, ademas tampóco comprendía qué tenía que ver con los donceles eso de frodimat... hermatrofita...marherfosita.. ¡BAH LO QUE FUERA! ¡COMO RAYOS SE DIJERA! La cosa es que no tenía ni idea de que era ¿Tal ves una enfermedad? ¿alguna etápa de crecimiento de un doncel en desarrollo? ¿un dolor de panza?

-Naruto...- la inigualable voz del azabache le sacó de pensamientos

-hola Sasuke- saludo suavemente, no sabía tampóco el por qué de esa repentina suavidad con todo respecto a Sasuke

-¿po...podemos hablar?

-claro- dijo sin más, dispuesto a hablar lo que quisiera el otro ahí afuera de su casa

-pero adentro, Naruto- hizo un mojin para hacer obviar su molestia, pero no pudo ocultar un leve sonroso

A Naruto le encantaba verle así de tierno en cualquier parte, y eso le irritaba con creces.

Una vez dentro del hogar del rubio, Sasuke no se retuvo y se colgó de su cuello en un cálido abrazo, el rubio suspiró, a su chico le costaba abrirse en público pero confiaba que con el pasar de más tiempo juntos la verguenza y el miedo a ser señalado se le borrara de la mente.

-Sasuke- susurró en su oido haciendole temblar- ¿ocurrió algo?

-solo quería verte- dijo sin apartarse

-sí, pero siempre tienes una razón para ello- dijo sabiendo que tenía razón cuando Sasuke masculló insultos en silencio

El azabache resignado se apartó solo un poco para que su rubio le mirara a los ojos, esos penetrantes ojos azules que lo volvían loco. Suspiró.

-Naruto ¿qué somos?- inquirió sin más

-pensé que no querías que hablaramos sobre eso aún- dijo confundido Naruto

-sé lo que dije usuratonkachi pero es que la curiosidad me está matando

-¿cómo a un gato?- se río Naruto

Sasuke le pegó en la cabeza.

El semblante del rubio cambió a uno serio, que hizo dudar a Sasuke de sus propias palabras, iba a arrepentirse de ellas pero Naruto le impidió hablar plantandole un casto beso en los labios

-si por mi parte fuera hace mucho rato te habría pedido que fueramos novios, Sasuke- admitió- pero no quería presionarte así que opté por esperar a que tú me lo dijeras a mí

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se vió más sorprendido como lo estaba ahora por el semblante de su rubio y sus palabras cargadas de madurez y comprención, casi que ni parecía Naruto y eso le comenzaba a aterrar por dentro, solo un poco.

-quiero que seamos novios- susurró sobre los labios del jinchuriki que sonreía con algo de suficiencia, sucifiencia que Sasuke seguramente le quitaría a golpes más tarde.

*/*/*/*/*/*/* 15 AÑOS DESPUÉS */*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En un patio de las residencias Uchiha, tres pequeños niños jugaban con un balón y un gato de azul pelaje, los tres eran niños y solo uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro, los otros dos eran rubios

-¡Menma! ¡Toshiro! ¡Kaoru! el almuerzo ya está listo- exclamó haciendo un ademan con la mano para que sus hijos entraran

Los niños simplemente sonrieron y entraron corriendo donde su papi les indicó, después de lavarse bien las manos y dejar al gato afuera, ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa donde ambos padres los esperaban con una sonrisa.

-¿quien quiere ensalada de tomates?- inquirió el patriarca de la casa con una sonrisa surcando sus labios

-¡YOO!- exclamaron los dos niños rubios casi al unisono, el pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco, pero sonrió cuando su papi le sirvió arroz

-Menma no se le hace asco a la comida- le recriminó Sasuke, acariciando sus negros cabellos como los suyos

-perdón papi- dijo con inocencia el niño de 6 años

-papá- llamó Kaoru mirando a su padre

-¿sí hijo?- preguntó Naruto sonriente

-¿hiciste algo divertido hoy?- inquirió impaciente

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza- a menos que creas que el papeleo es divertido

-¡todo lo que haga el hokage-sama es divertido!- exclamó Toshiro, totalmente seguro de sus palabras, Sasuke sonrió, amaba a sus niños

...

Ya en la noche y luego de recibir en la cena la linda visita de Sakura, Kakashi, Obito y los dos hijos de estos dos últimos; Tetzuke y Yumiko, el mayor de 11 años y la menor de 9. Compartieron con ellos una agradable velada y sus pequeños niños insistieron en quedarse a dormir en casa de tía Sakura tanto que no tuvieron corazón apra decirles que no, la pelirrosa tampóco parecía estar molesta por el hecho de quedarse con sus adorados sobrinitos.

Lo que también significaba una noche tranquila para ellos dos solos. Entre juegos, besos y caricias, ambos entregandose a su amor, terminaron por quedarse recostados en su cama mirando en dirección a la ventana donde podía distinguirse la medialuna entre un manto de estrellas

-Naruto

-¿sí?

-te amo

-no más que yo

-no me provoques usuratonkachi

Naruto río, recibiendo un zape por su "atrevimiento". Pronto como se acomodó mejor en su cama se quedó irremediablemente dormido. Sasuke solo le observó impacible mientras delineaba con sus dedos el bello rostro que tenía ante él: Naruto dormido a su lado. De alguna manera agradecía el haber sido tan tonto como para forzarse más de lo debido y quedar TOTALMENTE DEPENDIENTE de su rubio aquella vez hace ya un buen tiempo, desde entonces supo que siempre sería TOTALMENTE DEPENDIENTE de su amor, y estaba contento con la idea.

**/*/*/*/*/*

N/a- no voy a cabrearme si no les ha gustado, realmente no quedé muy convencida yo tampóco, pero se los advertí y es lo que hay... lo siento

HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


End file.
